twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sting
*Frances Tomelty |Uczestnik wcielający się = *Michał Grobelny *Radosław Pazura *Kacper Kuszewski *Kamil Pawelski |Wykonywany utwór = *„Every Breath You Take” *„Message In A Bootle” *„Shape Of My Heart” *„Englishman in New York” |Edycja = *Czwarta *Szósta *Ósma *Jedenasta }} Sting, właśc. Gordon Matthew Sumner (ur. 2 października 1951 w Wallsend) — brytyjski muzyk, multiinstrumentalista, kompozytor i wokalista, odznaczony tytułem komandora Orderu Imperium Brytyjskiego. Na przełomie lat 70. i 80. XX wieku lider, główny kompozytor i gitarzysta basowy grupy muzycznej The Police. Życiorys Gordon Matthew Sumner urodził się w Wallsend, robotniczej dzielnicy Newcastle w Anglii. Jest najstarszym z czworga dzieci małżeństwa Audrey Cowell i Ernesta Sumnera. Ma brata Philipa oraz dwie siostry: Angelę i Anitę. Sumner został wychowany w tradycji religii rzymskokatolickiej (jego babka pochodziła z irlandzkiej rodziny). Naukę zaczął w katolickiej szkole podstawowej St. Cuthbert's. Następnie zdał egzaminy wstępne na Uniwersytet Warwick w Coventry, by studiować filologię angielską. Studiował tam jeden semestr i wrócił do Newcastle, gdzie przez pół roku pracował na budowie. Później pracował w administracji jako urzędnik w dziale zajmującym się podatkiem dochodowym. W latach 1971-1974 uczęszczał do szkoły o profilu pedagogicznym. Następnie przez dwa lata pracował jako nauczyciel w rzymskokatolickiej szkole podstawowej w Cramlington. W latach 1976–1984 był mężem aktorki Frances Tomelty. W 1992 poślubił Trudie Styler – aktorkę i producentkę filmową. Ich najmłodsza córka, Eliot Paulina "Coco" Sumner także zajęła się robieniem solowej kariery piosenkarskiej. Z kolei najstarszy syn Stinga (z Frances Tomelty), Joe Sumner, jest liderem grupy Fiction Plane. Kariera muzyczna 'Początki' Od najmłodszych lat chciał zostać muzykiem. Początkowo grywał z lokalnymi zespołami jazzowymi takimi jak Phoenix Jazzmen, Last Exit czy The Newcastle Big Band, którego działalność zapoczątkowała grupa studentów z miejscowego uniwersytetu pod koniec lat sześćdziesiątych. 'Z The Police' W 1977 roku Sting, Stewart Copeland i Henry Padovani (bardzo szybko zastąpiony przez Andy'ego Summersa) utworzyli w Londynie rockową grupę The Police. Grupa wydała szereg znanych albumów i zdobyła 6 nagród Grammy na początku lat osiemdziesiątych. Ich ostatni album Synchronicity ukazał się w 1983 roku. Grupa reaktywowała się w 1986, aby nagrać nową wersję piosenki Don't Stand So Close to Me, ale nie na długo. Od tej pory Sting rozpoczął karierę solową. 'Kariera solowa' 'Lata 80.' We wrześniu 1981 r. Sting solowo zadebiutował, podczas czwartego koncertu dla Amnesty International. Zaśpiewał tam słynne "Roxanne", "Message In A Bottle" oraz własną aranżacje piosenki Boba Dylana - "I Shall Be Released". Obok Stinga zagrali tam również Eric Clapton, Jeff Beck czy Phil Collins W 1982 roku wydał solowy singiel "Spread a Little Happiness", który znalazł się na ścieżce dźwiękowej filmu "Syrop z siarki i piołunu". Utwór był własną interpretacją utworu Vivian Ellis, z musicalu "Mr. Cinders" z 1920 roku. Swoją pierwszą oficjalną solową płytę, wydaną w 1985 roku Sting zatytułował The Dream of the Blue Turtles. Album nawiązywał swoją różnorodnością do białego albumu grupy The Beatles, którym sam Sting był zafascynowany. W 1986 roku został wydany album koncertowy - Bring on the Night, na którym znalazły się utwory z The Dream of the Blue Turtles i wcześniejszych okresów twórczości Stinga. Album został zekranizowany na VHS, później również na DVD i Blu-ray. Album ...Nothing Like the Sun nagrany w 1987 roku swoją nazwę wziął z fragmentu 130. sonetu Williama Shakespeare'a. Tytułowy cytat pada w utworze "Sister Moon", z tego albumu. Krążek pokrył się platyną w Wielkiej Brytanii oraz dwukrotną w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Zimą 1988 roku ukazał się album "specjalny" - ...Nada Como el Sol. Znalazło się na nim pięć utworów z poprzedniego albumu wykonywanych przez Stinga w języku hiszpańskim i portugalskim. 'Lata 90.' Po śmierci swojego ojca (1989) Sting w 1991 roku wydał płytę zatytułowaną "The Soul Cages". Album pokrył się platyną w USA, złotem w Wielkiej Brytanii oraz Finlandii i zanotował czołowe lokaty w Europie. Swój drugi koncertowy krążek - Acoustic Live in Newcastle Sting nagrał jesienią 1991 roku, w ramach trasy "The Soul Cages Tour". Na płycie znalazło się pięć utworów, w tym Ain't No Sunshine Billa Withersa. Nagranie wykonano w Wallsend - rodzinnej miejscowości Stinga. Po przeprowadzce do Wiltshire, w 1993 roku Sting wydał swój kolejny album - Ten Summoner's Tales. Tytuł krążka stanowi grę słów opartą na prawdziwym nazwisku muzyka (Sumner). Album składa się z dwunastu utworów, dość luźno ze sobą powiązanych, których tematyka dotyczy głównie kwestii miłości i moralności. W 1998 dokonano reedycji albumu, a na nowym krążku pojawiły się teledysk do utworu "If I Ever Lose My Faith In You" oraz piosenka "Everybody Laughed But You", której nie zawierała wersja z 1993 roku w wydaniu na rynek amerykański i kanadyjski. W 1994 roku na rynek wyszła kompilacja utworów Stinga, zatytułowana "Fields of Gold" - od jednego z utworów. Album pokrył się dwukrotną platyną w Stany Zjednoczone, potrójną w Wielkiej Brytanii oraz złotem w Polsce. Wersja piosenki "It's Probably Me" została wykorzystana w filmie Zabójcza broń 3, zaś "Shape Of My Heart" w filmie Leon zawodowiec. 'Po 2000 roku' W 2003 roku wraz z pozostałymi członkami The Police, Stewartem Copelandem i Andym Summersem, został nominowany do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. 18 sierpnia 2015 roku wytwórnia Polydor potwierdziła że 28 sierpnia tego samego roku wyjdzie singel nagrany przez niego wraz z francuską piosenkarką Mylène Farmer. 'Etymologia pseudonimu artystycznego' Sting wyjaśnił, że otrzymał swój pseudonim podczas występu z Phoenix Jazzmen. Na jednym z koncertów wystąpił w swetrze w czarno-żółte pasy. Lider grupy Gordon Solomon stwierdził, że Gordon wygląda jak trzmiel i stąd jego pseudonim Sting (czyli Żądło). Kariera aktorska W 1978 pojawił się w epizodycznej roli obok członków grupy Sex Pistols w filmie Kto zabił Bambi? (Who Killed Bambi?). Produkcja została wstrzymana przez wytwórnię (20th Century Fox) i film nie został ukończony. Krótki fragment z udziałem Stinga zamieszczony został w dokumencie Sex Pistols: Wściekłość i brud (The Filth and the Fury) z 2000 roku. Oficjalnie więc Sting zadebiutował w 1979 roku w filmie Quadrophenia Franca Roddama. Następnie zagrał jedną z głównych ról w dreszczowcu Syrop z siarki i piołunu (Brimstone & Treacle, 1982). Jedną z najgłośniejszych kreacji Stinga była postać Feyda-Rauthy w filmie science fiction Davida Lyncha, pt. Diuna (1984), nakręconym na podstawie głośnej powieści pod tym samym tytułem autorstwa Franka Herberta. Następnie zagrał w kolejnym filmie Franca Roddama, Oblubienica Frankensteina (The Bride, 1985) – była to adaptacja powieści Frankenstein, czyli nowy Prometeusz Mary Shelley – oraz w głośnym dramacie Obfitość (reż. Fred Schepisi) z Meryl Streep w roli głównej. Wystąpił również we włoskim dramacie Julia i Julia (Giulia e Giulia, 1987) Petera Del Monte oraz pojawił się w epizodycznej roli "Heroicznego Oficera" w Przygodach barona Munchausena (1988) Terry'ego Gilliama. W 1995 r. zagrał w Grotesce (The Grotesque/Gentlemen Don't Eat Poets) Johna-Paula Davidsona, zrealizowanej na podstawie powieści Patricka McGratha. W filmie Burzliwy poniedziałek zagrał właściciela klubu jazzowego, a akcja rozgrywała się w jego rodzinnym mieście, Newcastle. W 1998 również zagrał właściciela pubu w filmie Guya Ritchiego Porachunki (Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels). Sting występował także w produkcjach telewizyjnych (gościnnie w Kapitanie Planecie i Planetarianach, Simpsonach i Ally McBeal) oraz teatralnych. W 1989 roku wystąpił w broadwayowskim musicalu Opera za 3 grosze w reżyserii Johna Dextera. W późniejszym okresie z przemysłem filmowym związany był przez swoją muzykę, przy czym zdarzyło mu się zagrać samego siebie w animowanym Filmie o pszczołach (2007). Jego sceniczna kreacja przyczyniła się do powstania postaci o imieniu John Constantine – głównego bohatera serii komiksów pt. „Hellblazer”. 'Kalendarium' *1979: Kwadrofonia (Quadrophenia) – jako Ace Face *1980: Radio On – jako "Tylko jak Eddie" *1981: Artemis 81 – jako Helith *1981: Urgh! A Music War – jako Sting (basista i wokalista The Police) *1982: Syrop z siarki i piołunu (Brimstone & Treacle) – jako Martin Taylor *1984: Diuna – jako Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen *1985: Oblubienica Frankensteina (The Bride) – jako Baron Charles Frankenstein *1987: Julia i Julia (Giulia e Giulia) – jako Daniel Osler *1988: Przygody barona Munchausena (The Adventures of Baron Munchausen) – jako Heroiczny Oficer *1988: Burzliwy poniedziałek (Stormy Monday) – jako Finney *1990-1992: Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) – jako Zarm (dubbing) *1993: Peter and the Wolf: A Prokofiev Fantasy – jako narrator *1995: Groteska (The Grotesque/Gentlemen Don't Eat Poets) – jako Fledge *1995: Obfitość (Plenty) – jako Mick *1998: Porachunki (Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels) – jako JD *2003: Everest: The Mountain at the Millennium, Vol. 1 - jako prowadzący *2007: Film o pszczołach (Bee Movie) – jako on sam (dubbing) *2009: Brüno - jako "Gołąb Pokoju" Działalność pozasceniczna Artysta bardzo aktywnie wspiera organizacje zajmujące się ochroną środowiska i akcjami humanitarnymi takie jak Amnesty International czy Fundacja Ochrony Lasów Tropikalnych. Jedna z żab odkryta w Kolumbii w uznaniu jego zasług została nazwana Dendropsophus stingi. Od lat Sting jest zapalonym szachistą. W 2000 roku rozegrał partię z utytułowanym Garrim Kasparowem, jednak przegrał. W 2003 roku ukazała się jego autobiografia, zatytułowana Broken Music: A Memoir (wyd. polskie: Niespokojna muzyka: Wspomnienia, Wydawnictwo Literackie, październik 2004, tłum. Janusz Margański) - obecnie niedostępna w polskiej wersji językowej. W 2007 opublikowano zbiór tekstów Stinga, pt. Lyrics (wyd. polskie: Sting. Teksty i przekłady, In Rock, Poznań 2008, ISBN 978-83-60157-33-6, tłum. Lesław Haliński). Nagrody i wyróżnienia Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja czwarta' center 'Edycja szósta' center 'Edycja ósma' center 'Edycja jedenasta' center Zobacz też *Michał Grobelny *Radosław Pazura *Kacper Kuszewski *Kamil Pawelski Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji